The functionality that is provided by devices, including mobile devices, is ever increasing. For example, mobile devices such as telephones were initially configured to simply operate as a telephone. Functionality was then added to include processors capable of executing applications on the device itself, maintain calendars, provide a variety of different messaging techniques (e.g., email, SMS, MMS, instant messaging), and so on.
Consequently, the mobile device may be configured to support a variety of different communication techniques over different frequency ranges, such as a telephone network to engage in a wide area network wireless connection as well as local area network wireless connection, such as through one or more standards in compliance with IEEE 802.11.
Traditional techniques that were utilized to support this wireless communication, however, relied on separate antennas that were specifically tuned to support a particular technique. Thus, design of the mobile device may be constrained using traditional techniques that involved inclusion of a separate antenna for each of the wireless communication techniques supported by the device.